Dead Demigods Anonymous
by xRainyx
Summary: If you thought the dead Demigods of PJO have dissapeared forever, think again! They are all about to unwillingly take part in a therapy session to share their feelings! Get ready for all Hades to break loose!


**A/N- This gets to show off my slap-happyness at twelve o'clock at night! Yay for me! Anyways, so basically Bianca kidnaps a bunch of dead people and makes them share their feelings. **

**Please don't take this seriously, or as an example of my writing. I have done soo much better than this. If you don't believe me, check out my twenty-some stories up there. Go ahead, just click my name. **

**Just a little oneshot!**

Bianca smiled at the dark room in front of her as she took a seat in an empty circle of chairs. There were six to be exact, each of them empty as well. Looking at the dark leather watch on her hand, Bianca tapped her foot impatiently. Before she knew it, the doors to the empty room had swung open as the people began to file in- her victims.

Giggling to herself, she watched as each person took a seat- all of them had looks of frustration, fear, and confusion plagued on their faces. Bianca gave each of them a friendly nod a mischievous smile. The first person she recognized was a tall girl with dark hair and dark skin with a small tiara in her hair. Zoe Nightshade, or Zoe rather, was what she preferred to be called.

In the next chair was an older man in a robe of some sorts. Daedalus, who was an old misunderstood man responsible of killing his son (or something like that). In the next chair sat Lee Fletcher, an Apollo kid who didn't appear to be in a very sunny mood. The next two chairs held boyfriend and girlfriend Charles and Silena, who apparently died separately, to Bianca's knowledge. Lastly, held a miserable looking Luke Castellan, whose death had caused quite an uproar.

It took a long time for someone to figure out that Bianca wasn't going to break the silence. Lee was the first to speak up.

"Okay," He said, his dirty blonde hair falling limp. "I think I speak for the whole group when I ask why the heck we are here!" Bianca giggled.

"Well, since you asked, this is my first session of 'Dead Halfbloods Anonymous!' It's where my fellow dead captives, ur-friends share their feelings!" She said. Luke knitted his eyebrows together.

"How is it anonymous if we know everyone here?" He asked.

"Because I say so!" Bianca shot back. Again, there was an awkward silence as another gay baby was born.* She shrugged. "Okay! Let's start with you, Charles!" She said, nodding in a scarily cheery voice. Charles shot a glance at Silena then to Bianca.

"Um, it's Beckendorf." He said. Bianca shook her head.

"No, on the roster your first name was written down as Charles, not Beckendorf." She said.

"What roster?" Silena questioned. Suddenly, a silver clipboard appeared in Bianca's hands. She waved it in front of the daughter of Aphrodite's face.

"This roster." She said. Silena backed down in a sense of defeat as Bianca smiled, again sickenly cheery. "So Charles, is there anything that you'd like to say, to get off your chest?" Charles leaned forward.

"Well, not really." He answered. Bianca kept on.

"Do you have any deep feeling or emotion that's been bottled up inside you that you just want to let go of?" She asked.

"No." Charles persisted.

"What about any dying questions?"

"No!" He said again. Luke raised his hand.

"Hey, kid! Why are you running this show anyhow? You died just like the rest of us!" The rest of the class nodded at Luke's remark.

"Hey!" Bianca snapped. "My whole life I never got to have much fun, now that I'm dead, there's a whole world of opportunities! And because I'm a daughter of Hades and I'm better than you." She smirked.

"She's gone mad." Silena mumbled under her breath.

"Bianca," Zoe said from her seat. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Her voice was calm and soothing, yet very cautious.

"Of course I'm sure! Now let's move on! Daedalus, your next! You've been pretty quiet old man- Hey! Where'd he go?"

The crowd of people turned to his empty seat. Bianca shook her head. "Crap, I knew this would happen."

Lee sunk into his seat. "I would consider him lucky." He said. Bianca turned to Lee, smiling her creepy smile.

"Do you have something to share with us, Lee?" She asked. Lee's eyes grew wide.

"No, no I don't!" He practically pleaded. Bianca shook her head.

"Don't play dumb with me; I know you have something to share. Start by saying your full name."

"But-"

"Do it!"

Lee groaned as he sat up. "My name is Lee Fletcher and I am a son of Apollo." He said.

Luke smirked. "What, are we all supposed to say 'hello, Lee' like in those movies?" Bianca shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

Reluctantly, the class muttered, "Hello Lee."

Bianca smiled, pushing a strand of dark hair out of her face. "Tell us how you died, Lee." Lee nodded.

"I was killed by an opposing enemy." He said plainly. Bianca nodded.

"Keep going." She urged.

"We went into battle and I died, how hard is that to say?" He said. Bianca sighed.

"Well, maybe you should tell us about your life at camp." She said. Lee shook his head.

"Uh, no." He refused, holding his hand up.

"Okay, fine. Somebody else will go then. Luke, how about you?" Bianca looked at Luke, who had been caught by an unpleasant surprise.

"Um, I'm Luke Castellan." Luke said. This followed by the class going "Hello, Luke." After this happened, he continued. "Well, I shouldn't be here right now. I should be in Elysium. Well, come to think of it, I shouldn't even be in Elysium! I should be trying for the Isles of Blest but _no_, I had to be here sharing my feelings!" He directed this comment to Bianca who was sitting in the chair fiddling with her t-shirt. She looked up once he was done.

"Oh, that was nice. Who wants to go next?" She said, obviously not listening to word Luke had said. There was yet another gay baby born. Bianca groaned. "You guys suck." Zoe snapped up in her chair.

"Bianca! Thy shouldn't use such vulgar language!" Bianca leaned back in her chair.

"Ah, shut up." She responded. Zoe crossed her arms, but said nothing.

Just then, there was a loud sensation outside the room. The walls shook, and the ceiling was lifted away mysteriously. A sense of fear was felt throughout the class. Silena and Charles held hands, Lee hid under his chair, and Luke and Zoe sat fearfully. Bianca looked up at the broken ceiling, showing no emotion. She then smiled and waved her hand up at the dark sky.

"Hi dad!" She said. To everyone's surprise, above them stood Hades, god of the dead in his true form. He stared into the room angrily.

"_What_ in Zeus's name is going on here?!" He boomed. Bianca shrugged again, showing a confident disposition.

"Well, you said I could use this room today. I'm having a therapy session! Dead Demigods Anonymous! Would you like to join us?"

A few class members mouthed words like _help, get us out of here, _and _OMG do you know Michael Jackson?_ (The Michael Jackson one was said by Luke, who had been a secret fan his whole life. As a young child he had already memorized the whole dance break to "Thriller.") Hades put his hands on his temples. 

"I need to get a real job." He mumbled.

"What, Daddy?" Bianca asked.

"Um, nothing. Carry on, dear."

"Thanks Dad!"

The ceiling magically reappeared and Hades was gone. Bianca took a deep breath, ready to restart her fun- ur, class.

"Okay Zoe, how about you- Zoe?" Bianca stared around the room, noticing that there was nobody in it except herself. "Aw, everybody left!" She said disappointedly.

-

Percy woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. "Whoa, that was weird." He mumbled to the darkness of his cabin. In a daze he lay back down to try to fall back to sleep. It was then a dim glow filtered through the window.

"What the-" Percy groaned as he got off his bunk and stumbled to the window. What he saw almost made him fall backwards. It was ghostly Bianca.

"Percy! Come on, get up sleepy head! You're going to be late!"

Percy was confused, dazed, and tired. "For what?" He mumbled into the closed window. Bianca smiled that same eerie smile he had seen in his dream.

"My new class, 'Children of the Big Three Anonymous!"

PWNED.

**A/N- Remember, this is not to be taken seriously. :) **

***There is a fact out there that whenever there is an awkward silence, a gay baby is born. Idk if this is true or not, but ohh well… **

**Paz a los encuestados!**

**-Rainy**


End file.
